サリシノハラ 「distant field」
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: hei, kau tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu di padang kosong nun jauh disana itu? agar kau bisa bebas membangun kastil mimpimu disana. terbanglah jauh menuju langit dan tinggalkan aku di bumi. kise/kuroko. sarishinohara!AU


"_Kereta akan segera datang. Dimohon untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning."_

Pengumuman yang diulang berkali-kali dari pengeras suara berwarna putih yang menempel di bagian atas dinding stasiun itu membuat seorang pemuda dengan surai sewarna dengan garis pembatas tempat penumpang menunggu dengan rel kereta menunduk—dan mundur dua langkah begitu ia menyadari kalau garis kuning yang dimaksud ada tepat dibawah sol sepatunya. Deru mesin kereta yang mendekat mulai terdengar semakin keras, namun suara bising dari kereta tersebut teredam oleh _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua lubang telinga pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Earphone yang terhubung kepada sebuah iPod mungil berwarna kuning cerah yang tengah memutar sebuah lagu solo seorang personil _idol group_ yang tengah terkenal di Jepang saat ini.

Pemuda itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan sesuai irama lagu yang tengah ia dengar, dan kegiatannya itu harus terhenti karena kereta telah sampai di depannya dan ia harus masuk ke dalam kereta itu kalau ia tidak mau menunggu dua jam lagi untuk kereta berikutnya—meskipun ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru, hanya akan membuang waktu jika ia mengambil kereta berikutnya. Ia melangkah mantap memasuki gerbong kereta yang cukup hening sehingga ia mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Layar televisi tepat terpasang di hadapannya, memutar berbagai iklan dari mulai iklan produk kecantikan, makanan, sampai iklan layanan masyarakat. Pemuda itu memutuskan akan lebih memperhatikan buku yang ia baca dibanding layar televisi yang terus memancarkan bias radiasinya—namun sebuah iklan yang ditayangkan di sana mau tak mau merenggut fokusnya dari halaman-halaman _Ningen Shikkaku_ yang tengah ia telusuri kata per kata. Iklan dari sebuah _idol group_ yang tengah mempromosikan _single_ kelimanya, yang mengusung tema persahabatan. Iklannya merupakan cuplikan dari video klip mereka yang berlatarkan sebuah lapangan basket, dimana alih-alih bermain basket, kelima pemuda berkepala warna-warni itu menyanyi dan menari.

"Sudah _single_ kelima ya…" gumaman pelan terdengar. "Padahal rasanya baru kemarin mereka debut."

Senyum tipis—dan pahit, tersungging di wajah Kise Ryouta saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**サリシノハラ ****~distant field~**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Sarishinohara**, song by mikitoP

**warnings:** boyband!AU, OOC, plot ngalor ngidul, kise/kuroko with kaijou!kuroko. ignore common senses kalau membaca fic ini #whacked OK? jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

**.**

**.**

Kise kembali menekuni halaman demi halaman mahakarya Dazai Osamu yang tengah dipegangnya itu sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dari iPod melalui _earphone_-nya, membuat dunianya sendiri di dalam tempat umum macam kereta seperti ini sudah merupakan keahliannya. Tidak dipedulikannya bisik-bisik tetangga pada gadis rumpi yang masuk kereta pada stasiun berikutnya dan entah kenapa memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi kirinya—namun memang terkadang, beberapa orang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbisik yang baik dan benar, sampai-sampai telinga Kise yang sudah disumpal earphone masih bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis tanggung itu.

"…seki no Sedai."

Entah refleks atau bagaimana, namun pendengaran Kise selalu menjadi lebih awas ketika tiga kata itu diucapkan.

"Kau mau beli _single_ barunya…?"

"Sebetulnya aku mau, bahkan aku sudah punya tiket untuk _handshake event_ saat acara peluncurannya nanti malam, tapi Kuroko-_kun_ tidak akan hadir, jadi kupikir percuma saja aku datang kalau tidak ada Kuroko-kun…"

"Kenapa sih anak semanis dia bisa terjerumus skandal begitu?"

"Orang yang membuat skandal itu pasti hanya iri dengan kesuksesannya…"

"Tapi kalau dia betul-betul punya pacar, bagaimana? Selama ini dia berbohong, dong…" sungguh, intonasi bicara gadis ini cukup untuk membuat Kise ingin menyumpal mulut si pembicara dengan sepatunya. "Dia sudah membohongi fans-fansnya, bahkan pihak agensi… Jujur aku kecewa sekali, anak semanis itu ternyata pembohong—"

"—iya benar, pembohong, pembohong—"

Kise nyaris meremas bukunya untuk meredam kecamuk emosi di dalam hatinya, namun ia menemukan cara lain untuk itu, yaitu memaksimalkan volume musik iPodnya—tak peduli hal itu bisa merusak pendengarannya, yang penting, ia tak perlu mendengar obrolan tak bermutu dari gadis-gadis rumpi itu.—menenggelamkan dirinya dalam suara _orang itu_.

_Kurokocchi, kalau kau dengar omongan orang-orang seperti ini, tak usah kau pedulikan, ya._

* * *

"Audisi _idol group_?"

"M-mm!" seru Kise antusias sambil memperlihatkan halaman majalah yang memuat pengumuman audisi untuk _idol group_ baru bentukan sebuah agensi ternama. "Ya? Ya? Bagaimana, Kurokocchi?"

Siang itu, di bawah pohon mahoni rindang yang tumbuh di halaman belakang Kaijou Koukou, Kise menyeret Kuroko dari kelasnya dan membawanya jauh-jauh ke halaman belakang hanya untuk memperlihatkan pengumuman audisi _idol group_ yang dimuat di majalah itu, namun antusiasme Kuroko yang diharapkan Kise tampaknya tidak muncul.

"Untuk apa, Kise-_kun_?"

"Kenapa tanya lagi?" gerutu Kise sambil mengacak surai biru muda lembut milik Kuroko gemas. "Bukankah Kurokocchi bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi?"

"Itu kan dulu, Kise-_kun_," jawab Kuroko, menepis tangan Kise yang masih asyik mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sekarang aku lebih ingin fokus bermain basket…"

"Tapi ini kesempatan bagus lho, Kurokocchi~" Kise tak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Kuroko, tampaknya bakat-bakat _salesman_ tumbuh bagus dalam dirinya. "Aku tahu kok, basket cuma pelarian Kurokocchi agar tidak terlalu memikirkan soal bernyanyi lagi, kan? Selagi ada kesempatan, ada baiknya dicoba, bukan begitu? _Ne? Ne?"_

Kuroko memutar matanya sebentar. "Sok tahu."

_Tapi bukan Kise-_kun_ namanya kalau tidak sok tahu._

"Ayolaaaah, Kurokocchi!"

"Sebetulnya yang mau jadi penyanyi aku atau Kise_-kun_ sih, kenapa yang semangat malah Kise_-kun_…" komentar Kuroko datar, membuat Kise terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kalau Kurokocchi ikut audisi _idol group_ ini, aku juga akan ikut~" jawab Kise dengan senyum lebar. "Seandainya kita berdua lulus, kita kan bisa bekerja bersama~aku bisa mendengar Kurokocchi bernyanyi di dekatku setiap hari, menari bersamaku setiap hari… pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Kuroko terdiam, ditatapnya wajah Kise yang kini tengah berbinar-binar. Ia tahu kalau bukan hanya itu alasannya—Kise juga pasti menginginkannya. Menjadi anggota _idol group_ bukan hanya mimpi satu-dua orang remaja Jepang—setiap kali ada audisi, fenomena lautan manusia di lokasi audisi pasti langsung terjadi. Kise adalah seorang model majalah biasa, dan menurut Kuroko wajar jika Kise menginginkan peningkatan pada kariernya, bahkan itu menguntungkan agensinya juga.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kuroko pun masih ingin bernyanyi. Mimpi masa kecilnya yang rasanya terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai, kini kesempatannya terbuka di depan mata. Tidak boleh disia-siakan. Hanya kucing bodoh yang menolak disodori daging.

"Audisinya kapan dan dimana, Kise-_kun_?"

"Eh? Jadi Kurokocchi mau? Horee!"

"Iya, aku mau," Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk, membuat Kise semakin girang. "Tapi kudengar, anggota _idol group_ tidak boleh berpacaran ya?"

* * *

"Ah—lihat, iklan _single_-nya Kiseki no Sedai yang baru! Wah, Akashi-_kun_ lucu ya…"

Perjalanan masih panjang, dan dua orang gadis yang duduk di samping kiri Kise ini menggantikan gerombolan gadis rumpi dengan intonasi bicara menyebalkan yang baru saja turun. Tidak seperti mereka, dua gadis ini memiliki intonasi bicara yang lebih lembut dan santun, setidaknya bagi Kise. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menormalkan kembali volume suara yang keluar dari iPodnya—menghindarkan kembali pendengarannya dari resiko tuli muda.

"Kuroko_-kun_ juga manis sekali… sayang ya kena skandal…"

Namun resikonya, pembicaraan dua gadis itu turut bisa ia dengar.

"Kudengar dia dihukum oleh pihak agensi, ya? Apa hukumannya, kau tahu tidak?"

"Ada yang bilang dia diskors dari Kiseki no Sedai, ada yang bilang ia akan ditransfer ke _brother group_-nya Kiseki no Sedai yang di Hongkong itu. Banyak rumor yang beredar, tapi keputusan resminya baru akan diumumkan malam ini di acara peluncuran _single_ Kiseki no Sedai yang baru…"

"Kasihan sekali dia ya…"

Setidaknya, dua gadis yang ini bersimpati. Mereka bahkan bertanya-tanya apa yang dirasakan Kuroko saat ini—dan semua hipotesis mereka soal perasaan Kuroko sekarang membuat hati Kise seolah disayat belati. Kuroko tidak setegar kelihatannya, Kise yakin itu.

Kuroko pasti sedih. Kuroko pasti terguncang. Kuroko pasti tidak siap jika harus ditransfer ke Hongkong, meninggalkan negara kelahirannya, keluarganya, dan semua yang disayanginya—termasuk Kise.

_Kau orang yang tegar kan, Kurokocchi? Kau tidak akan kehilangan senyummu hanya karena masalah ini kan, sayang?_

* * *

"_Semalam nonton penampilanku tidak, Kise-_kun_?"_

Kise tersenyum, senyum pertamanya hari itu. "Iya. Aku lihat. Makan apa Akashi sampai kepikiran menyuruhmu memakai _nekomimi_ dan _frilly apron dress_ begitu, Kurokocchi?"

"…_tapi lucu, kan?"_

"Iya, lucu sekali, Kurokocchi selalu lucu setiap hari kok, apalagi kalau pakai _nekomimi_~" jika Kuroko berada di dekat Kise saat ini, ia pasti akan langsung mencubit lengan Kise tanpa ampun dengan ekspresi datar. "Tapi sayangnya, meskipun lucu, tapi lucunya Kurokocchi saat itu bukan hanya untukku."

Hening sejenak. Bahkan suara desah napas Kuroko sekalipun tak terdengar dari _speaker_ ponsel Kise.

"_Besok…"_ Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. _"Kise-_kun_ akan datang menonton penampilanku kan?"_

"Iya," Kise menjawab sambil mengangguk, tak peduli Kuroko bisa melihatnya mengangguk.

"…_aku kangen Kise-_kun_,"_

"Aku juga kangen Kurokocchi," bisik Kise lirih. "Kita bertemu besok, ya…"

_Pip. _Kise mengakhiri percakapan itu setelah tepat lima menit—setiap harinya, hanya segitu waktu yang bisa digunakan Kuroko untuk menghubungi Kise. Lima menit, hanya lima menit. Dibandingkan dengan dulu, lima menit itu bukanlah apa-apa. Dulu, mereka bisa selalu bertemu di sekolah, dan bahkan di saat malam harinya Kise masih bisa menelepon Kuroko sampai dia tertidur. Sekarang, hanya bisa lima menit. Kuroko juga jadi sering absen dari sekolah karena kesibukannya. Sekalinya dia masuk sekolah, ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko kalau tidak mau ada berita aneh-aneh muncul ke permukaan dan berdampak pada karier Kuroko sendiri.

Industri _entertainment_ memang kejam, tapi untuk terlibat di sana adalah impian Kuroko—bukan, impian _mereka berdua_.

"Kurokocchi…"

Tangan Kise menggeser _mouse_ komputernya dan mengklik tombol _play_ untuk memutar ulang video yang baru saja ditontonnya lima menit yang lalu—video penampilan Kuroko kemarin dimana ia "dipaksa" Akashi, sang _leader_ Kiseki no Sedai, untuk mengenakan nekomimi dan _frilly apron dress_. Kise tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia memutar ulang rekaman ini, tidak bosan-bosannya ia mengagumi keimutan Kuroko dengan nekomimi dan _frilly apron_ itu. Keimutan dan keindahan yang bukan dipersembahkan hanya untuknya.

Kise terdiam. Ditekannya tombol _pause_ ketika wajah Kuroko di_close-up _kamera. Ia merindukan wajah itu. Ia merindukan sepasang iris biru muda yang selalu menatapnya dengan intens itu. Kedua iris biru muda yang bisa menenangkannya, layaknya ombak tenang di lautan yang menghanyutkan. Kedua mata yang ia rindukan, namun kini hanya bisa ia lihat lewat layar kristal monitor komputernya. Kise rindu Kuroko, sangat. Jari-jarinya terangkat tanpa sadar, menyentuh permukaan licin monitor komputernya. Sakit—gigitan rindu yang begitu menyiksa, namun juga rindu yang tak boleh disesalinya.

Kise tidak bisa menerka bagaimana keadaan hatinya ketika menonton penampilan Kuroko esok.

* * *

Kereta yang ditumpangi Kise akhirnya berhenti di stasiun tujuan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ia memasukkan buku hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dari Kuroko itu ke tas ranselnya yang penuh—untungnya masih ada ruang kosong untuk buku yang selalu dijaganya itu—lalu keluar dari kereta. Perjalanan Kise cukup panjang, bahkan penumpang yang duduk di sisi kirinya sudah berganti sebanyak dua kali. Ia meregangkan badan setelah menginjak peron, lalu berjalan lurus keluar stasiun, mencari _konbini_ untuk membeli beberapa bungkus roti dan barangkali sekaleng kopi—ia sadar kalau perutnya sejak pagi belum diisi.

Pemuda beriris kuning cerah itu menemukan konbini tepat di seberang stasiun—beruntung sekali, pikirnya. Dalam keadaan lapar seperti ini ia tidak akan kuat untuk berjalan berputar-putar mencari _konbini_, namun kini apa yang dicarinya sudah ada di depan mata. Segera saja dimasukinya _konbini_ tersebut dan memilih beberapa bungkus roti, namun rak display yang diletakkan di depan konter roti menjadi distraksi sendiri ketika pemuda berjaket putih itu tengah bingung memilih antara roti melon atau roti krim stroberi.

Ternyata, _konbini_ ini menjual _single_ keempat dari Kiseki no Sedai yang rilis dua bulan lalu. Terbayang betapa populernya grup ini sampai-sampai peluncuran _single_-nya saja hanya berselang dua bulan. Kise tersenyum, mengingat-ingat isi dompetnya, dan bernapas lega ketika ia ingat kalau ia baru saja menerima uang saku tambahan dari orangtuanya dua hari lalu.

"Aku jadi ingat kalau aku belum beli _single_ yang ini…"

Pemuda itu meletakkan roti krim stroberinya kembali ke konter, mengambil dua bungkus roti melon dan sekaleng kopi krim, dan tak lupa ia membeli satu kopi _single_ bertajuk _Distant Field_ itu.

* * *

Bukan hobi Kise untuk mendengarkan gosip teman-teman sekelasnya, terlebih gosip-gosip yang beredar di kalangan kaum hawa. Paling paling gosipnya itu hanya _senpai_ ini sekarang jadian dengan _senpai_ itu atau kelas sebelah kedatangan murid baru misterius dan sebagainya—namun tidak untuk kali ini. Segerombol siswi yang tengah menggosip di bangku masing-masing memandang aneh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, membuat Kise penasaran. Apakah dia objek gosip dari mereka hari ini—_oh well_, Kise sudah terbiasa dijadikan bahan gosip bahkan sejak dia SMP, namun tidak sampai dipandang dengan… aneh? Bersimpati? Bertanya-tanya? Atau apalah lagi kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan arti pasang-pasang mata yang terarah kepadanya ini.

"Kise-_kun_," yang buka mulut duluan adalah Aida Riko. "Kau… sudah mengecek internet hari ini?"

"Internet?" ujung alis Kise naik, dahinya berkerut. Jika internet yang dimaksud Aida hanya sebatas Twitter, Ryouta belum mengecek jejaring sosial berlogo burung biru lucu itu hari ini. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bagaimana ya?" ada hening sejenak sebelum Aida memulai kalimatnya. "Ada berita tidak enak… aduh—kau tidak tahu sama sekali? Aku jadi tidak enak memberitahunya—"

"Berita apa?" Kise mulai penasaran.

"Ada yang membocorkan… soal hubunganmu dengan Kuroko_-kun_…"

"APA?"

"Hal itu… jadi bahan pembicaraan di Twitter sekarang…" melihat Kise yang meradang, Aida mundur beberapa sentimeter. "Bahkan foto _purikura_ kalian saja sudah tersebar, lho. Parahnya, ada yang menyebarkan _mail-mail_ pribadi milik kalian yang membuktikan kalau kalian masih—ehm—berpacaran. Aku—aku yakin kalau yang melakukan hal ini adalah orang yang kenal secara pribadi dengan kalian…"

* * *

"KISEKI NO SEDAI _SAIKOOOOU_!"

Mereka memang hebat, namun bagi Kise, _center_ di lagu _Distant Field_ ini—sang pemuda berkepala _baby blue_—paling hebat.

Dan mereka begitu dekat.

Sangat dekat. Kise sengaja memilih tempat di dekat panggung agar bisa melihatnya, Kurokocchi-nya lebih dekat.

Dan jarak mereka kini bahkan tak lebih dari dua meter.

Kise hanya bisa melemparkan senyum tipis yang tak dibalas Kuroko. Namun Kise yakin, Kuroko menyadari kehadirannya, dan senang atas kehadirannya.

Meskipun saat itu keberadaan Kise hanyalah seumpama butiran pasir di pantai yang luas.

Mereka begitu dekat, namun juga begitu jauh. Paradoks jarak yang tak bisa dimengerti Kise sampai kapanpun. Ia bisa menggapai Kuroko dengan tangannya saat ini, namun ia tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya betapapun inginnya dia.

…_aku ingin memelukmu, Kurokocchi_…

* * *

Terkadang Kuroko bodoh.

"…_maafkan aku, Kise-_kun_."_

Dan Kise juga bodoh.

"…bukan salahmu, Kurokocchi! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau minta maaf disaat aku yang bersalah? Aku tahu kalau itu dilarang oleh agensimu, tapi aku yang memaksamu untuk tetap—tetap—"

"…_maafkan aku, Kise_-kun_,"_

Kalimat itu terulang lagi seperti kaset rusak, hanya saja kali ini suara Kuroko lebih serak.

"Aku yang salah, Kurokocchi… aku yang salah…" air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kise, lalu mengalir turun meninggalkan jejak pada pipinya, nyaris pula membasahi ponsel yang menempel disana. "…hukumannya… apa?"

"…_transfer ke Hongkong."_

_Maafkan aku, Kise-_kun._ Aku gagal. Dan kau harus terdiam disana menyaksikan mimpimu—mimpi kita—menjadi serpihan._

_Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu, Kise-_kun_?_

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal pasti kau yang melakukannya, Kagamicchi…"

Pemuda bertubuh tegap bersurai merah di hadapan Kise hanya terdiam, tidak mau memberi respon apapun atas kalimat Kise barusan. Wajah Kise memerah, tangannya mengepal menahan marah. Sudah gatal rasanya ia ingin melayangkan tinju itu ke wajah pemuda tinggi besar yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus rivalnya dan Kuroko dalam hal basket itu—namun tak bisa, entah Kise memang tak punya nyali untuk melawan Kagami yang terkenal jago berkelahi atau ia memang tak mau menggunakan tangannya untuk menyakiti.

"Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Apa maumu?" Kagami menggumam dengan intonasi kesal. "Maumu apa sekarang, setelah semuanya terjadi—bahkan keputusan hukuman untuknya pun sudah ada. Kau mau memintaku—sebagai penyebar berita itu—untuk menarik kata-kataku dan mengatakan kalau berita itu tidak benar? Kau terlambat kalau begitu. Kuroko bahkan sudah mengakui kesalahannya…"

"Itu bukan kesalahannya, tapi kesalahanku!"

"Kesalahan kalian, kalau begitu!" seru Kagami, lama-lama tak kuat juga ia menahan emosi. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang bodoh diantara kalian. Kuroko, yang mau-maunya berkorban padahal aku tahu ia tak akan tahan, atau kau, yang memintanya untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan kalian!"

Kise terpaku di tempatnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Hatinya menjeritkan umpatan untuk Kagami, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya yang keluar.

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kalian, bodoh!" melihat Kise yang berada dalam keadaan statis, Kagami kembali berbicara. "Aku hanya seorang teman masa kecil yang tak tahan melihat kalian saling berpura-pura, bersembunyi di balik kebodohan kalian!"

"Kagamicchi…" Kise akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "…aku hanya ingin Kurokocchi bahagia—"

"Che!" seru Kagami dengan raut muka tak suka yang membuat Kise terkejut dibuatnya. "Sudah capek aku mendengar alasan klise seperti itu—oi, kalimat itu terlalu sering muncul di drama-drama petang atau anime-anime romantis tontonan anak gadis, mual aku dibuatnya. Sekarang aku tanya ya, Kise. Memang menurutmu "_bahagia_"nya Kuroko itu, _seperti apa_?"

* * *

"Aku mau disini."

"Tapi audisinya hari ini, Kurokocchi," ujar Kise yang terdengar tidak jelas di telinga Kuroko karena organ bicara pemuda bersurai kuning itu tertutup oleh masker oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas. "Pergilah sekarang."

"Kalau Kise-_kun_ tidak ikut audisi, aku juga tidak ikut."

Keras kepala.

Kise menghembuskan napas panjang, mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit putih tepat di atas ranjang tempatnya berbaring, objek yang entah kenapa lebih menarik perhatiannya dibanding Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya atau perban di kakinya atau selang infus di tangannya atau gips di tangan kirinya. Begitulah, kalau ia sedang ingin merenung—langit-langit adalah kawannya ketika pikirannya terbang, memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

Seingin apapun Kise untuk mengikuti audisi idol group itu, tapi korban kecelakaan begini mana mampu ikut audisi.

"Pergi, Kurokocchi. Setidaknya kau harus ikut audisi. Daripada tak ada satupun dari kita yang punya pengalaman audisi, lebih baik ada salah satu kan?"

"Tapi Kise_-kun_…"

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun darimu. Aku tidak mau Kurokocchi sampai mengabaikan kesempatan ini hanya demi aku. Pergi sekarang atau aku minta putus, nih."

_Kise-kun, tapi itu… mimpimu juga, kan?_

"…oke. Aku pergi."

_Kau memberiku kesempatan, maka biarkan aku juga memikul mimpimu di pundakku, oke?_

* * *

"Kau pergi?"

"Ya."

"Yakin?"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini."

* * *

"…apa? Kau yakin sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Kau adalah orang yang pertama kali kuberitahu soal ini, jangan bilang-bilang siapapun."

"Dan dulu kau bilang kalau ini adalah mimpi kalian—"

"Mungkin aku memang salah. Aku tak mengerti kebahagiaanku itu seperti apa sebetulnya—tapi bukankah hidup itu perlu pengorbanan? Kalau aku mau dua kebahagiaan, di saat aku hanya berhak memiliki satu kebahagiaan, bukankah itu serakah?"

"…"

"Aku—bukan, kami, bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kami masih punya kesempatan, aku yakin itu."

"Kalian berdua sama saja…"

* * *

_[Aku hanya ingin Kurokocchi bahagia.]_

_[Aku hanya ingin Kise-kun bahagia karena aku berhasil mencapai mimpiku. Juga mimpinya. Makanya aku berusaha bertahan.]_

_[Tapi sebetulnya kalian tak bisa bahagia tanpa satu sama lain, kan? Buktinya, kau menginginkan kebahagiaan Kuroko dan dia sendiri menginginkan kebahagiaanmu!]_

Kuroko tak tahu kenapa ia bisa selapang dada ini menerima hukumannya. Kuroko tak tahu kenapa ia tak meneteskan air mata ketika ia berhadapan dengan fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkan grup yang telah melukis hari-harinya dengan berbagai warna keajaiban, Kiseki no Sedai. Mungkin karena saat itu ia sudah menyadarinya, rasa sakit Kise ketika tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Mungkin karena saat itu ia merasakan gigitan rindu yang sama dengan yang dialami Kise ketika mereka tak bersama. Mungkin karena saat itu, Kuroko sudah menyadari apa yang lebih bisa ia korbankan. Mungkin karena saat itu, Kuroko menyadari kalau Kise sudah telanjur menempati posisi spesial dalam hatinya.

Malam itu, Kuroko menyatakan pengunduran dirinya dari Kiseki no Sedai dan dunia _entertainment_.

* * *

Malam itu, Kise tengah duduk di atas kursi empuk salah satu pesawat milik maskapai penerbangan internasional. Meninggalkan Tokyo beserta hiruk pikuknya. Tidak mengecek internet atau televisi—hanya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan kata yang terprasasti dalam _Ningen Shikkaku_. Tak tahu sama sekali soal pengunduran diri Kuroko. Dan tak tahu kalau Kuroko hanya akan menemukan apartemen kosong saat dia berlari mencari Kise usai memberikan pengumuman tersebut.

"…Kise_-kun_?"

Kuroko berbisik di ambang pintu, bicara pada keheningan sebuah kamar apartemen kosong

Dia pergi.

Dan mungkin butuh waktu yang lama untuk kembali.

.

[ hei, kau tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu di padang yang kosong nun jauh disana? ]

[ agar kau bisa bebas membangun kastil mimpi_mu_ disana ]

.

**end**

**.**

**a/n:** oke, cuma numpang buang ide orz /dor tiba2 keidean bikin fanfic based from sarishinohara gara2 kemaren kan rencana mau ngulang coveran Sarishinohara saya yang abal, tapi malah end up bikin fanfic /apadah Aduh maaf ya ini gak jelas bangeeet orz beneran, cuma buat buang ide doang daripada terus menghantui dan THK jadi ga jalan-jalan orz

Dan sekarang, saya bisa nerusin THK dan ohoktugas2mandiriohok dengan tenang /dor


End file.
